


Oh, it´s you

by EanarieSilver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrinette, Alya and Nino playing matchmakers, HInts of coffeeshop au, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino, Minor marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Reveal, chat noir - Freeform, i am trash, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EanarieSilver/pseuds/EanarieSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien never went to their school, instead his father placed him in a private school. A few weeks later he met Nino in a park and they became close friends. Now they´ve all graduated, but for some reason Mari and Adrien have never met, and not for lack of trying on their friends parts. There just always seems to be something interfering. But what happens when they do, will they recognise each other? After all, they arent exactly strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, it´s you

**Author's Note:**

> What was supposed to be a cure for writers block turned into a multi-chap fic. Here there be fluff. You have been warned. Also I ship DJwifi to my death.  
> Chapters will be longer later on.

”Soooo, how was the date with the Nino?”  
“It was… wait, hold on girl. I have to…” a muffled sound was heard at the other end of the line, followed by a toddlers shriek.  
“Sorry about that girl, but someone was about to steal my chocolate.”  
Marinette laughed at the statement, rolling onto her stomach. She was laying in her bed, her phone on speaker just by her head. Pencils and sketchbooks were scattered all around her.  
“So as I was saying” Alya continued “It was actually pretty great. You know he isn’t really the romance type, thank god for that, but he made a real effort today. It was kinda cute, and not too over the top either.”  
“Well it was your six-month anniversary, there has to be at least some level of romance involved.” Marinette said.  
“Right you are. Though if I´m honest, I doubt he planned the whole thing by himself. He probably asked Adrien, I swear that boy is like straight out of a Rom-Com” Alya said with a laugh.  
“Adrien?” the name sounded vaguely familiar.  
“Yeah, Nino´s best friend. I´ve probably mentioned him sometime, he´s like a high-end model of something. I thought it was weird when Nino first told me, but the guy is super down to earth, not all snobby like some people we know.” Marinette snorted, knowing exactly to whom her friend was referring.  
“Hey, did you see the new update on the Ladyblog? It´s totally awesome. I managed to get there while the akuma was still running around, so I got some great shots of Ladybug in action!”  
“I saw it. It´s great Alya, but remember…”  
“Yeah, yeah I know, don’t get to close, don’t risk your life, I got it. Besides, Ladybug was there, what could go wrong?”  
More than you think, Marinette thought, but she couldn’t exactly say that.  
“I just want you to be safe” she said instead.  
“I know girl, I love you too.” A shout in the background seemed to draw her friends’ attention. Just a few seconds later she returned, her voice hurried.  
“Crap, I totally forgot about dinner, gotta go before my sisters’ kill me. Talk to you later kay bye.”  
“Bye” Marinette said, but Alya had already hung up. Sighing she returned to the design she was currently working on. Lately she had been suffering from a bad case of designers block, she just couldn’t bring herself to be excited about anything she made anymore. Groaning, she put her head in her hands. Tikki had long since fallen asleep, leaving Marinette to her fate, not that the tiny god knew anything that could help her. She struggled for a few more minutes before giving up. She would just have to wait, since nothing she had tried seemed to be working. Not bothering to change into pajamas she flopped onto her bed, falling asleep almost instantly. 

The next morning she opened her eyes, looked around groggily before landing on the watch that was… that was…  
“I`M LATE” she practically flew out of bed, throwing on the same pair of jeans she´d worn yesterday, grabbing her purse, some breath mints and the still groggy Tikki before running down the stairs.  
“Hi mama, bye mama, gotta go thanks!” she shouted as she ran past her mother, grabbing a croissant on the way.  
She bolted out the door, scaring a few pigeons and some old lady in the process. Shouting an apology she continued running down the street, aiming for the bus stop. Maybe if she really hurried she could still make it.  
Much to her joy, it seemed as if the gods of luck were on her side today. Which was great since one of them, namely the one roughly shoved into her purse, wasn’t all that happy with her at the moment. She made the bus with seconds to spare, sitting down and trying to catch her breath as an old, quite posh looking lady stared at her. Usually that would make her feel uncomfortable but at the moment she really couldn’t muster up the energy to care. Instead, she spent the bus ride enjoying her croissant. She got off the bus ten minutes later, from there it was only a short walk to the small coffee shop she worked at.  
Greeting her coworker, Aiden, as she walked in, she went to the back room to leave her stuff and get her apron. The job wasn’t very exciting, but she was glad to have it. Having just graduated from Lycée a few months ago she had wanted a job that wasn’t working at her parents’ bakery. As much as she loved it there she wanted something that was her own. The note on the café door had been a godsend as she was preparing to spend her summer bored out of her mind, especially with Alya working an internship at one of the local newspapers and most of her other friends from school either working or going somewhere with their parents. Even Chat Noir had a job, not that she knew what it was, but still.  
The café was small and cozy, the type of café that lay hidden from the eyes of tourists, only locals ever went there. Marinette found this to be a relief, not that she minded tourists. It was just that her English wasn’t the best and few of them ever spoke French, so when they tried to order at the bakery they always ended up having to resort to charades.  
She worked in the back for a while, packing up coffee beans, checking off orders and writing down what they would need to stock up on. Around an hour later Aiden´s shift ended (he had the early morning shifts the poor soul) so she went to man the register. The barista part was the favorite part of her job, having discovered that you could make art with coffee as well as with paint and pencils. It was always fun drawing shapes with the cream, especially when she got to see their faces as they admired her masterpieces. Sometimes she even added food dye just for the fun of it.  
The bell above the door sounded as someone walked in. Preoccupied with writing down the coffee of the day on the board (Aiden always forgot) she didn’t look up until the person was right in front of her.  
“Nino!” she exclaimed happily. Her old classmate and best friends’ boyfriend smiled back at her.  
“Hey Mari, how´s it going?”  
“Great, you?”  
“Awesome, I actually just got this gig at some party tonight. Going there to prep in a few, but first I needed some caffeine and I remembered you do an awesome triple espresso”  
“Stayed up late last night?” Marinette teased while preparing his drink.  
“Sleep is for the weak” Nino replied “Oh, and something for my boy Adrien as well” he gestured towards the window where she could see a tuft of blond hair moving around, his back was turned but it looked like he was on his phone.  
“What does he want?”  
“Just about anything sweet will do, dude can´t get enough of it” Nino responded. She nodded and swiftly made a caramel latte with extra whipping cream. At the last second she decided to draw a little flower, topping it off with a few drops of pink food dye.  
“Will that be all?” she asked. Nino just laughed and nodded before paying, dropping the change in the tip jar on his way out. She returned to the board and set it up, catching a glimpse of blond hair as the two turned the corner on the street outside.  
Adrien huh, she thought, before mentally shrugging and returning inside.

Adriens POV

“Who was that” Adrien asked as they walked away from the coffee shop. 

“An old classmate. Marinette, you know, Alya´s best friend” Nino responded. Adrien nodded, the name sounded vaguely familiar. 

“Are you sure you don’t need any help with that dude?” Nino said, looking at the large bag Adrien carried. It contained most of his music equipment, and he knew from experience that that stuff wasn’t exactly made out of marshmallows. 

“Nah, I´m fine” Adrien said with a smile, hoisting the bag up to a better position on his shoulder. His friend looked at him doubtfully, but didn’t push it. Instead he took a long sip of his coffee before sighing happily. 

“Here” Nino handed him a second cup of something. Seeing it, Adrien couldn’t help but gasp.

“Wow!” the whipped cream on top had been shaped to look like a flower, small pink dots littering the “petals”. 

“Yeah that’s Mari for you. Girl is a modern day Da Vinci” Nino said with an amused tone. Adrien nodded, carefully sticking in the straw as to not disturb the creation. The drink, a caramel latte of some sort, turned out to be quite delightful. He made a mental note to go back there some time and check out what else they had.  
They continued walking, making small talk along the way. Adrien told his friend about his latest shoot (boring and long), Nino told Adrien about his date with Alya (which had been neither).  
The walk was not a long one and about ten minutes later they arrived at the night club. It was an old one, well known in the local circuits. How Nino, being a beginner, had managed to get a gig there of all places Adrien had yet to find out. Granted, he was just opening for a well-known DJ. He was happy for his friend though, if the right people were there he this might be his break, or at least a push in the right direction. Adrien was going to be there of course, but right now he had a shoot to get to. Waving goodbye to Nino, who looked at calm as ever, he continued walking to a larger street where his limo came to pick him up. 

 

Marinette´s POV

“Oh come on, it´s not like you have anything better to do.”

“Thanks Alya, for reminding me of my lacking social life” Marinette retorted, looking over her closet. She had just gotten back from work, immediately getting in the shower. She had been planning to spend the evening watching television with Tikki in her room, probably followed by another few hours of working on her designs before getting to bed early. Alya, as it turned out, had other plans.

“Nino wants both of us there, it might turn out to be his big break. And the entrance will even be free, what more could you ask” Alya continued, ignoring the comment. 

“I just don’t want to be stuck as the third wheel again, remember the fair?”

“Oh you won´t, Adrien will be there.” Something in her friends’ voice made Marinette suspicious.

“Alya, are you trying to set me up with Nino´s friend?”

“No, of course not” Marinette didn’t believe that for a second. “Please, Nino needs the support.” The attempt to guilt trip her into going was obvious, but it worked.

“Fine” Marinette said “What time?” 

“We´ll meet outside the nightclub at eight, Nino´s set starts ten past so that should give us plenty of time. 

Five minutes past eight, Marinette arrived at the night club slightly out of breath while her friend stood laughing in front of her. Tugging on her skirt, the bluenette stood up properly, flashing Alya a smile. 

“Come on, let’s get going” Alya said cheerfully.

Getting past the bouncer was surprisingly easy, apparently they were “expected”.  
The place looked like any other nightclub, only slightly fancier. The music coming from the speakers had more rhythm than melody and soon Marinette found herself moving to the beat. 

“Let´s go find a good spot” Alya shouted in her ear, dragging her along the edge of the dancefloor. Marinette tugged on her skirt again. Her dress, while gorgeous, wasn’t exactly made for running.  
Nino´s set went on without a hitch, Marinette and Alya dancing together through the whole thing. 

“Hey you two” he said when he came down from the stage “having fun?” The girls nodded.

“You seen Adrien anywhere?” Nino asked as he caught Alya´s waist, kissing her forehead. 

“No, not yet.”

“You two go look for him” Marinette said “I´ll go get a drink.”

“Get something for me too girl!” Alya shouted back as the music started up again. Marinette nodded, starting to move through the crowd in the general direction of the bar. Soon she had lost her friends in the mass of people. She was almost at the bar when suddenly a scream pierced the air. 

Well shit, she thought, as purple smoke started filling the room.


End file.
